Who the HELL are you?
by FezWearingBanana
Summary: 11/Donna. Donna Nobel wakes up in a hospital with no memory of the 6 years of her life. What happened? Where is she? And who the HELL is this mysterious man who she is apparently married to. R&R please! T for now but might go up to M.
1. The boringy Authors note chapter

**A/N HEY THERE! I know you guys must hate these sort of drabbly A/N "chapters" but I want to start my story even if I don't have the time to actually upload a proper chapter yet. Anywho, this is my second DW fic and my second ever fic ... So don't be too harsh on me. I know this idea has been kinda used for the 10****th**** Doctor and Donna but I don't think it has been used for 11/Donna, and I'm hoping to give it my own twists and stuff. In the mean time you could check out my other story Life Goes On, while I slave away over my keyboard to bring you the prologue! There we go! I'm hoping for it to be multi chaptered, but as in 30 odd chapters so bear with me for those filler chaps ... Anyways .. enough drabbling for now, see you soon!**

**~FezBanana**


	2. Prologue: The Fall

**A/N HI THERE! Here is the Prologue for my new, multi chapter story. And stuff. I hope you like it and if you have the time please leave a review cos reviews are love. Anywho, on with the story!**

Oh no. It was another one of _those _dreams again. The one that always had a mad man and an impossible blue box in it. The ones that had impossible adventures on planets with the wrong amount of suns and people who weren't from earth. The only things the same in these dreams were the running. Endless and constant running. Though what Donna was running from she never found out.

01010100 01101000 01100101 01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01100100 01101111 01101110 01101110 01100001

'DONNA!' He screamed as she fell. So far. He thought he'd lost her forever. But no, that resilient bit of time lord left with in her meant he found her again. But she was bleeding. Badly. Her skull was fractured and she'd broken some ribs too. He grasped at common sense while anger and sadness washed over him. He fought against the storm rising with in him. The storm which told him to go out and commit the worst punishment his twisted mind could come up with to the people who had done this to her.

But he fought against it, and tried to think of what he should do. He swept her up in his arms as though she weighed nothing at all, even though she was a dead weight. He remembered books he'd skim read about human biology and medicine as he strode back to the TARDIS.

He had to save her.

There was no way he could lose her, not after she had found him again. He lowered her gently onto one of the cream jump seats not even caring about the stains her blood was making. He hurriedly span round the controls.

Jack.

Jack would help him.

Jack was human-ish, and he had Martha's number and she would help him. To Cardiff it was.

He landed right inside the hub scaring the wits from a tea making Ianto, especially as he staggered out afterwards holding Donnas bleeding body.

'You've got to help. Please. Find Jack.' The Doctor could only stutter out half formed sentences.

As the shock wore off, Ianto came to his senses and led the Doctor to the Hub's med suite, all the while reassuring him that everything would be okay.

When she was laid down and jack was found he took off his tweed jacket and settled down at her side, ready for the long wait.

There was no way he was losing her.

Not today, not ever.

Not his wife.


	3. Forgotten

**K+ or T for mild language (Donna ... 'Nuff said!)**

**A/N Hey guys! I'm baacckk! Sorry for the INCREDIBLY late update but I've been in and out of hospital all weekend, for me and my mum ... But I'm here now, and ready to carry on. While in hospital I watched the 1996 Doctor Who TV movie, and kinda fell in love with 8. Oops, sorry 10! (And 11 ... And 5 ...) But then I realised I love the Doctor as a whole, even the ones I haven't seen yet (Most of Classic who though I've started watching 9 and he's kinda cool!). Anywhoo, here is the second chap of **_**Who the HELL are you? **_**;) Enjoy!**

01010100 01101000 01100101 01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01100100 01101111 01101110 01101110 01100001

Donna Noble opened her eyes.

It was very white, and smelt of sterilizing fluid. It reminded her of a hospital.

It was a hospital. She recognised the bleeping of a heart monitor, and the icky colour schemes and too tight sheets.

But why the hell would she be in a hospital? The last time she was checked out back in March she was as fit as a fiddle. God, maybe she was pregnant or something ridiculous! But surely she'd remember more? It was like she had a huge hole in her memory. It couldn't be more than May, but even still she'd lost 2 months of her life, that was important! Although nothing had ever happened in all of her 38 years so she was sure missing two months of it wouldn't be that bad.

How wrong she was.

01010100 01101000 01100101 01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01100100 01101111 01101110 01101110 01100001

A nurse walked in.

"Hello Donna, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess," Donna replied groggily, "Been better though,"

"What do you remember Donna, obviously your name."

Donna just rolled her eyes.

"Do you know what year it is Donna?" Persistent, Donna would give her that, though not much else.

"Look miss, I'm not bloody stupid! Its 2008!"

"Oh ... Um, we were afraid this might happen. Donna, this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but I want you to try and stay ca-"

"Look lady, I don't know who you think you are but can you cut out the crap and get to the point!"

"Well Donna, it's actually 2010 ..." The nurse trailed off.

2 years. Not 2 months, 2 bloody YEARS! Still, Donna thought, how much could happen in 2 years after 3- Wait 40, years of boringness. God, she was 40 now! And it wasn't all boring, that trip to Cyprus was quite nice, and there was that time with the strange man and the robots. But – it was still to fuzzy for Donna to grasp at.

"Uh, Donna?" The nurse enquired, shaking Donna out her of her deep thought. "You don't mind if I call you Donna do you?" Donna couldn't have cared less what she was called after losing 2 years of her life. "There is something else you should know ..."

"DONNA! You're not dead!" A young guy with long brown floppy hair, and the worst dress sense she'd ever seen appeared round the door frame. I mean seriously, tweed_ and_ a bow-tie? Was it fashionable to look like an 80-year old professor? Though he did pull it off pretty well, and he had a nice smile, and gorgeously deep green eyes-

"Oi mate do I know you or summin'? Cos if not, shove off! I'm traumatised here!"

The hurt puppy look he shot her as he slid in nearly melted her heart. But she steeled herself. There was no way this stranger was getting the better of Donna Noble. Putting her haughtiest gaze on him (which was quite hard from a hospital bed) she surveyed him.

"I don't know if I know you or not but you are in my hospital room! Give a lady some decency!"

His bottom lip trembled adorably as he shrunk into a chair like a chastised four year old. "Don't you remember Donna? It's me! You've gotta remember me! I mean, how could you forg-"

"Shut it, will ya? I don't need your ramblings? I've lost the last 2 years of my life, and I don't even know what the date is!"

"Well ..." The nurse began feebly.

"Donna Noble! The brilliant the one and only! How could you forget me?"

"I dunno with that dress sense!"

"Oi! There is nothing wrong with bow-ties!"

"Which century you been living in then mate?"

"Please you two!" The frustrated nurse finally butted in. "Now if you'll give me a moment Mr Smith I'll try and break everything to Donna _gently_!"

"Smith? What kind of a surnames that? And what's your first name? John? Original I'll bet!"

"Mrs Smith, _please_! Calm down a minute!"

"Excuse me! Who do you think yo-"

Mrs. Since when was Donna a _Mrs_? And Smith? Who on Earth had she married?

"Subtly indeed!" The man remarked. "I've seen subtler _rhinos_! And talking ones at that!"

Donna stared. No. There was no way she could have- Her brain didn't even want to process it. And had she slept with him? God, he looked about 4! Everyone must think he's her play boy or something! Did her mum know about this? What did she think? And why couldn't she remember? Obviously the only 2 years she couldn't remember had to be the most important in her life! Did she have kids or something? How had they even met? And what had happened to Lance, that gorgeous guy at H.C. Clements who had offered her that cuppa?

"Donna?"

"..."

"Donna, say something ..."

Married. She was married. Donna Noble, the temp from Chiswick. Fat lot of good 10000 word a minute were now! And to a 20 something, from ... God knows where! She didn't even know the first thing about this guy. Other than that she was going to buy him a WHOLE new wardrobe!

"Please Donna, you're scaring me!"

The puppy look again.

"D... D... Donna?"

"Who the HELL are you?"

01010100 01101000 01100101 01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01100100 01101111 01101110 01101110 01100001

**A/N .. There ya go! I hope no one was OOC ... It kinda had a lot of questions, but I always new chapter 1 would be HARD! Please tell me what you think if you had the time .. And 6 review already! You guys are the **_**best**_**! I hope to update soon, maybe even tomorrow! And sorry if my timing and Donna's age etc is a little out. I couldn't be bother to work out how old she actually was etc! Yeah .. There you go! Enjoy :D :D**

**~FezBanana**

**P.S. Spoilers for anyone who works out what my binary says! Promise! **


	4. Chapter 2 - The Captain

**A/N Hey guys, I've finally got back to writing. There really is no excuse for the MONUMENTAL hiatus but life for me at the moment hasn't been great so … :(**

**But anyway … I'm finally writing the next instalment of Who the HELL are you? And I can't tell you how happy it makes me feel to be back writing again! Yayyyyy! ;) **

**So … On with the story … Doctors POV muhahahahaaaaa :)**

How can she not remember who I am? After all we've been through .. all we've done together … My beautiful bright Donna gone .. Replaced by some aggie temp worker from Chiswick … How ..

Oh shut up will you, you sentimental old fool, she'll come round …

But what if she doe…

Not buts …

Bu..

NO BUTS!

The Doctor mentally slapped himself. He knew he was getting old when he started arguing with himself. He peered back at Donna hopeful she would remember who he was .. what he meant …

01010100 01101000 01100101 01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01100100 01101111 01101110 01101110 01100001

'Mr Smith' peered back at Donna with look that could melt a heart of steel. She couldn't help but feel sorry for this man, whom she obviously knew, but just couldn't remember. She tried to cling onto her memories, but past waking up in this hospital was just a huge gaping hole of … nothingness …

"Your name isn't really John Smith is it?" She asked, hoping to lighten the tension that hung across the room.

"What wrong with that? Perfectly respectable name that is!"

"There's nothing wrong with it ... it's just a bit ... well ... common." She sidestepped around trying to avoid hurting his feelings for the second time in a miute.

His eyes gleamed as he leaning in and said "Exactly!". For a moment he didn't look like a 20-something guy with very poor dress sense. He looked like something more. An adventurer, a saviour, a .. hero? Then the moment passed and Donna found herself unnerving close to the strange man again. She could see how she could have fallen for him. Despite his love of tweed and (OMG was that a - ) bowties, he had a strong square jaw, floopy chestnut hair and eyes so green she could fall into them. He look like he should be on some Calvin Klein shoot not wearing tweed and waiting in a hospital in .. Wait where was she?

"Where am I?"

"Oh right … Sorry Donna, I forgot," She flinched as he used her name so casually. "Hillingdon hospital, near your house in fact, I was …" He was cut off mid sentence as Sylvia burst in, shouting curses as to why she wasn't allowed to see her daughter, with the poor nurse (or was she a doctor) being dragged along in her wake.

"You!" She sneered at the young man opposite Donna, and it was immediately obvious that her mum and .. Oh god .. husband … didn't get on well. He merely 'hurrmphed' and turned to the lady in the lab coat.

"Why did you let _her_ in here Martha?"

"Sorry D-_John, _but family has privilege!" So he did know the nursey/doctor person.

The man just 'hurrmphed' again, before sulking in the garish seatin Donnas room.

"Hi I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Martha Jones, your doctor." The lady had deep chusnut skin and hair to die for. Donna was jelous, but graciously accepted her hand.

"I'm Donna Nob-Smith, and I have to say you have gorgeous hair!"

"What's wrong with your hair?" John said, "I love ginger! Wish I was ginger ..."

Martha rolled her eyes and leaned in to whisper with Donna ,

"You get used to it … eventually!" And Donna couldn't help but giggle. Martha seemed like a good ally in this strange new world, and she certainly seemed to be able to deal with her … (It still sounded wrong!) husband.

Sylvia, deciding she'd been ignored long enough, took that moment to make a big scene, fussing over her 'poor baby girl'.

Then the door opened and a man stepped in. And boy, what a man. Tall, handsome, with a devilishly suggestive smile, and a cute vintage coat. Plus he smelt so good. Why couldn't she have fallen in love with him, and not some lanky idiot?

"Hello there." Purred Donna, holding out her hand.

"Hello ma'am, Captain Jack Harkness at your service." He lilted, in a gorgeously smooth American accent.

"STOP FLIRTING!"

Donna shot a dirty look at John before continuing her working, starting by rubbing small circles into the ... _Captain's_ hand.

"Sorry ma'am, but in case you've forgotten you're married! I just need a quick word with the D-.. John here!" He flashed her a dangerously flirtatious grin before sweeping out of the door followed by an obviously sulking John .. wait … Donna's eyes narrowed. That was the second time someone had nearly called him the wrong thing .. Mayb-

"Now _there's_ a man!" Thank s mum, Donna thought .. Although .. She had a point …

01010100 01101000 01100101 01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01100100 01101111 01101110 01101110 01100001

-00100- In the corridor -00100-

"What the hell were you thinking Doc! We said NO to the bowties!"

"But .. but .. bowties are cool! And no calling me Doc! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousan-"

"We have to bring it back to her slowly, and you throwing her in at the deep end, with tweed is not going to help!"

The Doctor sighed. Why did he have to go so domestic.

"Fine. Can I borrow-"

"Nu-uh Doctor. You need a wardrobe! Which means … Shopping!"

Jack swept away cackling evilly, as a depressed Doctor shuffled behind him. Shopping?!

01010100 01101000 01100101 01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01100100 01101111 01101110 01101110 01100001

**Thanks for reading guys, and please drop a review if you have time! Sorry for the lameness of this chap, I guess I just need some time to settle back into writing. I'll be planning my stories ahead now so hopefully they'll have some direction, but it means that I won't be able to update quite a frequently. Anyway thabnk you again and sorry for OOC/ general lame-yness but JACK! YEAH! He is definitely the fun character to write about ;) Sorry Doc! **

**~FezBanana**


End file.
